House Mallory
House Mallory of Westwater Watch 'is a noble house that holds fealty to House Blackwater of Highgarden. Their lands are located around the river Mallor, north of the Arbor. Their cadet branch were the ruling lords of the Reach. Its heraldry consists of a black sea otter, rampant, catching a fish out of the water on a gold field. Their motto is '"The Waters of Life". Members * King {Renegin II Mallory), the last King of the Mallor. * Lord {Delvin Mallory}, an adviser to Aegon I. * Lord {Trevyr Mallory}, former Lord of the Mallor and Master of Coin to King Aegon V Targrayen. * Lord Axell Mallory, the Lord of the Mallor and head of the family. ** {Willem Mallory}, his son and Steward of the Night's Watch. Died during the Battle of Castle Black. * Ser {Gareth Mallory}, younger brother of Axell. Killed during the Destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. * Lord Edmyn Mallory, youngest brother of Axell. The former Warden of the South. History Background House Mallory was formed when a group of merchant-sailors once sailed along the Mallor river and discovered that the three branches of the river conjoin and flow upstream at a certain location in the Reach. The leader of the sailors was called Marlin. There, Marlin and his merchants laid the foundations of Westwater Watch and in mere days, hundreds upon thousands of merchants came to the Westwater and the Mallorys became gradually wealthier. Marlin crowned himself the King of the Mallor, ruling from his seat in Westwater Watch. House Mallory would continue to defy the rule of House Gardener for at least two centuries until they were peacefully incorporated into the Kingdom of the Reach through a marriage-alliance. Lord Delvin Mallory became one of Aegon the Conqueror's chief advisers after betraying the Gardeners by revealing Highgarden's complete infrastructure to him. It is rumored that Delvin developed a sexual relationship with Visenya Targaryen behind Aegon's back. Ultimately, even though they officially held allegiance to House Tyrell of Highgarden, House Mallory ''really ''holds allegiance to the highest bidder; those who end up to be nothing but a benefit to them. Season 2 Lord Axell Mallory pledges his banners to King Renly I Baratheon. He gives Renly large amounts of weaponry and armament but in return he asks for tremendous amounts of gold."Garden of Bones" After Renly's death, Ser Darron Tarly, who was acting as Renly's Hand of the King, revealed in a conversation with Petyr Baelish that Renly planned to name Lord Axell to his Small Council as his Master of Coin once he claimed the Iron Throne."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Season 7 With Highgarden plundered and House Tyrell driven to extinction, Axell Mallory quickly sides with the Lannisters and openly pledges allegiance to House Tarly, who have been named the new Wardens of the South. As a reward, the Mallorys are enjoying the spoils of war that arise from the Tyrells' defeat. Quotes In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, House Mallory controls the Mallor river, and thanks to this the Mallorys ended up in becoming one of the richest houses of Westeros, rivalling even with their liege lords, House Tyrell. The Mallorys are noted to hold only any ''true ''allegiance to the highest bidder, thus the lords of House Mallory are extremely stubborn when it comes to waging war. Usually they stay neutral, and only fight when they are assured that their buyer will only benefit them. See also * Westwater Watch References Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Vassal houses Category:Houses from the Reach Category:House Mallory Category:Fanon houses Category:Noble houses